


heat-haze days

by asasreticentes (wingsaloof)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Based on a Kagerou Project Song, Gen, Groundhog Day, Old Work, POV First Person, Teikou Era
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26462794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsaloof/pseuds/asasreticentes
Summary: Era dia quinze de agosto e tínhamos ido treinar.(tradução das tags: baseado numa música de Kagerou Project, dia em loop, escrito em primeira pessoa, fic antiga)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	heat-haze days

**Author's Note:**

> escrita originalmente em Dezembro de 2012; baseada na música "Kagerou Days", parte do Kagerou Project, por Jin (e Hatsune Miku)

15 de agosto, meio-dia e vinte.

Mesmo estando de férias e sendo feriado¹, Momoi-san toda manhã nos forçava a fazer um treinamento numa praça perto do nosso colégio. Ficávamos a manhã toda nos exercitando sobre os olhares curiosos da maioria.

Fazendo uma usual pausa na loja de conveniência próxima dali, cada um comprou um sorvete para si. Sentamos no parque de sempre, hoje estranhamente vazio. Um gato preto, de rua, passou, miando e chamando a nossa atenção. Nossa gerente ficou a brincar um pouco com ele, enquanto conversávamos por não termos mais o que fazer.

“Cara, que calor.” reclamou Aomine-kun, puxando a camiseta para frente, bufando.

“Realmente, está muito quente...” Akashi-kun ponderou.

“Mas eu não acho o verão tão ruim assim.” opinou Kise-kun, lambendo alegremente um picolé. “Dá uma sensação refrescante.”

“... eu fico com mais fome no verão.” Murasakibara-kun estava em seu terceiro sorvete.

“Mas eu meio que odeio o verão.” a única garota entre nós suspirou, largando o gato por um instante, que pulou do colo dela, correndo em direção ao semáforo. “Ele vai ser atropelado!”, ela gritou, correndo na direção dele.

O semáforo estava aberto para pedestres, mas eu ainda tinha um mal pressentimento...

“Momoi-san, não vá.” sussurrei.

“... Kuroko-kun, você está se importando comigo?” o olhar dela brilhou. “Eu já volto, pode deixar!”

Mas assim que ela passou pelo meio-fio...

O sinal fechou.

Um caminhão veio na direção dela.

E eu só ouvi um estrondo.

“Satsuki!!” Aomine-kun foi correndo na direção dela, gritando. Ele parecia apavorado. Os dois eram amigos de infância, não eram? Kise-kun também gritou o nome dela e foi atrás dele. Mas ninguém ali tentou pará-los. Depois de um tempo, Akashi-kun sussurrou. “Murasakibara, pare-os ou eles serão atropelados.”

Murasakibara-kun, o gigante do nosso time, colocou se na frente deles. O trânsito já estava parado graças ao acidente e à gritaria.

Na hora, eu somente me lembro de ter ficado extremamente chocado. O asfalto negro estava tingido de vermelho, o vermelho do sangue dela, que havia respingado. Midorima-kun largou seu item de sorte – um ossinho de borracha, para cachorros filhotes morderem – e foi até a direção de Kise-kun e Aomine-kun. O primeiro estava completamente em choque, paralisado, somente as lágrimas escorrendo incessantemente em seu rosto. Já o meu parceiro estava ajoelhado no chão, mordendo os lábios com força para não se desmanchar em um quase incontrolável choro. Murasakibara-kun saiu da frente deles e se virou para a rua. Vários motoristas haviam saído de seus carros, ligando para uma ambulância, comovendo-se com a situação. Ainda atordoado, eu vi o gato entrar em uma moita e desaparecer. Notei algo naquele instante – não havia um motorista no caminhão. Uma névoa perturbadora estava se formando, e algo sussurrava em meu ouvido, me dizendo que aquilo tudo não era um sonho, que não era nenhuma brincadeira.

E que se tornaria completamente real.

Naquele dia, meu verão mudou completamente.

  


Foi a última coisa que pensei antes de piscar e abrir os olhos no completo escuro. Me movendo, acuado, notei que estava na minha cama, no meu quarto. Ainda era noite lá fora. Puxando meu telefone, observei o relógio – era dia 14 de agosto, alguns minutos antes da meia-noite². Levantei-me, olhando pela janela. A cidade parecia normal lá fora. Um beep após alguns instantes e pronto, era dia 15 de agosto novamente. Os grilos cantavam irritantemente assim como no meu sonho. Forçando-me a descansar para o treino da manhã seguinte, retornei ao sono.

E como o previsto, na manhã seguinte nos encontramos no parque de sempre, para nosso usual treinamento. Mas todos estávamos diferentes. Midorima-kun errara uma cesta de lance livre. Aomine-kun e Kise-kun, tentando marcar um ao outro, esbarraram e caíram no chão. Murasakibara-kun não conseguia nem driblar direito. Akashi-kun estava completamente disperso, e assumo que eu mesmo errei vários passes fáceis.

“O que aconteceu com vocês hoje, gente?” Momoi-san parecia preocupada.

“Eu tive um sonho ruim essa noite.” Kise-kun sussurrou “Havia um gato preto... e um atropelamento...” sua voz tremeu.

“Eu também, e foi a mesma coisa.” Aomine-kun bagunçou os próprios cabelos, olhando de relance para sua amiga..

“Igualmente.” Akashi-kun olhava o céu, ainda distraído.

“... Idem...” ligeiramente nervoso, Midorima-kun ajeitou seus óculos.

Murasakibara-kun assentiu com a cabeça, deixando a entender que o mesmo acontecera com ele.

“E comigo também.” finalmente me pronunciei.

Um clima estranho se pronunciara no ar. Um gato negro correu pelo lado da cerca da quadra, miando alto.

“A- Acho melhor voltarmos para casa então.” ela declarou, ligeiramente assustada.

Era meio-dia naquele instante e os grilos cantavam novamente, o que era muito estranho e dava uma grande sensação de deja-vú. Passando em frente a uma construção, começamos a ouvir gritos. Ao olhar para o alto, havia um cano de metal que se desprendera do topo do prédio e caia na direção da nossa gerente.

Mais rápido do que podíamos pensar, Aomine-kun a empurrou nos meus braços e se colocou no lugar dela, no exato instante em que o cano atravessou seu peito, o que fez Momoi-san soltar um grito de pavor e começar a chorar.

“... não pode ser...” Akashi-kun sussurrou.

Era coincidência demais para não ser um sonho. Mas a névoa que mais uma vez se formava me dizia o contrário.

E novamente, em um piscar de olhos, era 14 de agosto novamente.

Não sei dizer por quanto tempo aquele ciclo se repetiu. No dia seguinte, Kise-kun se colocou na frente do meu parceiro para salvá-lo de uma moto. Por um acidente, no dia após esse, o loiro tropeçou, fazendo uma bala perdida que o atingiria em cheio ir na direção de Midorima-kun. Na tarde seguinte, Murasakibara-kun havia levado uma rocha na cabeça, jogada vinda de não sabemos onde. Depois, Akashi-kun o salvou de um carro desgovernado. E no sexto dia após a primeira morte entre nós, eu morri também. Pelas mãos de uma árvore no parque que caíra repentinamente.

E aquele ciclo se manteve. Por anos, décadas? Quem sabe.

E pelo milésimo 15 de agosto seguido em nossas vidas, aquilo já era algo normal.

Mas algo seria perdido ali.

15 de agosto, meio-dia e meia. Já não nos importávamos mais. Hoje seria um dos dias em que eu morreria. Mas naquela manhã Akashi-kun me sussurrara algo. Foi a primeira coisa que me fizera sentido em muito tempo.

O gato negro correra para a rua, e fui atrás dele. Gritando, nosso capitão ordenara, “agora!” e todos os outros correram atrás de mim.

Todos nós pudemos sentir o choque.

Naquele 15 de agosto, a Geração dos Milagres do colégio Teiko chegara a seu fim. Todos os membros, inclusive a gerente, foram mortos por um caminhão desgovernado.

A névoa começara a se dissipar, fazendo o membro fantasma do time sorrir e sussurrar uma última coisa dirigida ao seu assassino.

“Você mereceu.”

E naquele outro dia normal de verão, algo se acabou ali.

**Author's Note:**

> plot twist! antes de eu saber como funcionava o plot de kagerou project (com o negócio de que um deve ficar pra trás e o outro sobrevive), eu achava que essa era a maneira lógica de acabar com o loop... se os dois morressem


End file.
